iuopfandomcom-20200214-history
IUoP Equipment
=Imperial Union of Planets= Normal Availability Agonizer An agonizer is a small device worn on the belts of Imperial personnel in the mirror universe, used to inflict pain for minor transgressions. More severe offenses called for using the agony booth. Originally a separate device they are now often incorporated directly into the communication pins worn on the uniform by both IUoP and the Second Terran Empire. Agony booth The agony booth is a disciplinary device utilized aboard Second Terran Empire and IUoP starships, for the purpose of torturing disobedient officers. It is also commonly used for interrogations. Asymmetric Warp Drive IUOP vessels over the last couple years have been being refitted for either transwarp warp cores or Asymmetric Warp Drives, often both. Most IUoP Vessels are capable of at-least warp 11, though 13 and 15 is also becoming more common as limitations depending on the vessel. Microreplicator Enhanced Shotgun An old earth projectile weapon enhanced with a built in Microreplicator, capable of shooting roughly 100 rounds before requiring recharge. Self-Resistance Hardening Shields IUoP shield systems have been over the last five years been a major area of development, one such area is the standardization of shields which automatically have the capability to increase resistance against incoming damage type for a short time. The effectiveness and reliability of this technology varies heavily. Transwarp Warp Core IUOP vessels over the last couple years have been being refitted for either transwarp warp cores or Asymmetric Warp Drives, often both. Most IUoP Vessels are capable of at-least warp 11, though 13 and 15 is also becoming more common as limitations depending on the vessel. Uncommon Agonizer Modded Phaser Cybernetic Augmentation Technologies Anti-Personnel Sonic Enhanced Phaser Weapon Automated Repair Drones Simplistic automated repair robots and automated worker bees, typically set to be automatically deployed in areas where organic personnel cannot enter due to radiation, lack of atmosphere or other hazards. Gen 1 Neural Net Artificial Intelligence System Advanced AI computer system designed to reduce the need of actual personnel on-board a vessel, typical implementation reduces the need for maintenance and engineering staff by roughly 30%. AI Drone Peregrine Fighters Militarization of the Gen 1 Neural Net Artificial Intelligence System has lead to successful attempts at created automated fighter vessels, reducing the needs for pilots (whom admittedly all to often end up on suicide missions due to the volatility of the duties in question.) Rare Personal Powered Armour The Imperial Union of Planets has been recently experimenting with Powered Personal Armor system, with the goal of creating armor that would be protective against nearly any environmental hazard, resist kinetic and energy weaponry and augment the users strength. Toroidal Matter Antimater Reactor The Toroidal Matter Antimater Reactor (T/MARA) core is an assembly of many separate warp core reactors linked together annularly, whose individual plasma streams are converged in the center and directed to the warp propulsion system, and the electro-plasma power system. This design increases longevity of the entire reactor system as well as increase the ease of replacing or upgrading major components without the need for returning to a starbase as everything is modular. Gen 2 Neural Net Artificial Intelligence System, With added Ship-wide Holographic Emitter Network Transdimensional Jump Drive Based on the functionality and technology of the multidimensional transporter device the Transdimensional Jump Drive combines spatial interphase technology acquired and reverse engineered from the Tholians to create a Jump Drive which can move an entire ship from the main (Prime) universe to the alte (Mirror) Universe. Rather than having to rely on fixed locations such as the Zenas Expanse or the Badlands to enter the alte (Mirror) Universe. Positronic Phaser Positronic Phasers are a next gen phaser technology developed by Risa Fleet yards (Mirror Risa). The Positronic Phaser also known as “smart phaser” use Positronic enhancements to scan the target as its being attacked swiftly detecting hull and shield weaknesses that the next volley from the weapon system can exploit. Modified Romulan Zero-Point Conduit Genetic Augmentation Extremely Rare Modified Romulan Cloaking Device Fusion Cannon A newer weapon deployed in the defense installations for New Terra, the weapon re-directs energy from its Fusion reactor in a concentrated beam at a specific target. Plasma-Phaser Currently in the experimental phase. The Plasma-Phaser is an attempt to combine Romulan Plasma Weaponry with Imperial Starfleet Phaser Technologies Multi-Layered Shielding System (M.L.S.S.) * Layer 3 - The outermost layer manipulates Graviton polarity in a way not typical to shields, creating a Graviton flux disruption that prevents many know designs of threat tractor beams from locking on to the vessel. This layer also incorporates transport inhibitor technology, helping to prevent unwanted transporter activity in battle. * Layer 2 - The middle layer incorporates automatic rotation of frequency and modulation with metaphasics, which absorbs enemy fire, spreads it out along the shield. This shield sends data on what type of weapon is used and what frequency and phase the weapon uses. Once this is analyzed, the computer can automatically configure shield to have the same frequency as the incoming weapon, but to different modulation, which dramatically increases shield efficiency. * Layer 1 - The innermost shield layer is a multiphasic shield. Based on standard regenerative shielding, this is the ship's last shielded line of defense, once this is gone the ships only defense is the Hull Armor. The key to this layer is its ability to 'wave' while in a state of temporal flux. This technology was developed in part by the crew of I.S.S. Voyager and the Mobius Research Station. Instead of a standard shield bubble, this layer 'ripples' while in a state of temporal flux. This dramatically increases protection against weapons such as the Quantum, and Transphasic torpedoes while at the same time helping protect the ship from temporal anomalies. Borg Amalgamate technology addons Regenerative Shape Memory Tritanium A Shape Memory Alloy (SMA) is an alloy which remembers its original, cold-forged shape, and which returns to that shape after being deformed in any way by applying energy at specific wavelengths. The Borg (be they Amalgamate or Collective) modify the crystalline structure of their primary mineral Tritanium, transforming the minerals crystalline structure to that of a shape memory alloy crystalline structure. Adaptive Shields Automated Regeneration Units The auto-regeneration units are Borg (Amalgamate) technology there to assist and greatly boost the regenerative, repair and maintenance efforts aboard the vessel. They operate in small sub-junctions, passageways and conduits. Their function is to repair all forms of internal damage of which the crew themselves are unable to easily reach. The units are also unbound by the confines of artificial gravity plating - their inner core possesses a freely rotating and extremely strong electromagnet which holds them to the ships metallic tritanium surfaces, allowing them to function even in the unlikley event of a hull breach and allowing the orbs to scale walls and travel along ceilings, repairing all ship systems and technology they encounter. ------------------- =Empress's Vanguard= Normal Availability Augmented Personal Powered Armor * Crusader Pattern Personal Powered Armor Worn by the Paladin of the Imperial Knights, a modified version is also used by the Empress herself. * Valiant Pattern Personal Powered Armor Worn by knights Restricted Advanced Exotic Particle Weaponry > Penitence Device An evolution of Agony Booth and captured Mind-Sifter technology, the Penitence Device can painfully sort through its subject's memories, pushing farther and harder depending on the setting. It is designed to sort through and uncover the mind's "layers", until all thoughts and memories are exposed, downloaded and displayed on a screen attached to the device. Because of the pain caused by this process, the device can be used as a punishment device in addition to direct interrogation. Top Secret ------------------- =Memory Omega= *((virtually no one should ever have access to these IC)) Normal Availability Personal Stealth Suit Quantum Phase Kinetic Weapons Quantum Phase Torpedoes destabilize the quantum state of nearby shield arrays on impact. This quantum destabilization damages the shields of nearby ships. Quantum Phase Directed Energy Weapons Quantum Phase energy weapons have a chance to destabilize the shields of enemy ships, dealing additional shield damage and siphoning the shield energy back to user. Enhanced Starship Cloaking and Hull Masking Technology Restricted Advanced Cloning Technology Mindtransfer The Memory Omega Inner council can never be truly killed so long as even a single Memory Omega Cloning Facility remains operational as their minds are just uploaded to a new body elsewhere should they be slain. As such while the current chairman of Memory Omega may have “killed the entire council” at one point this was done as a ruse, as it allowed them to go back into deep secrecy with no-one being the wiser. Cloning Vats Memory Omega have many Cloning facilities scattered through-out the galaxy equipped with advanced Cloning Vats based on Alt-Verse Dominion technologies, These vats are able to produce a fully grown adult body with a a couple months. Quantum Communicators Subspace Transporter Chroniton Directed Energy Weapons Chroniton Kinetic Weapons Top Secret Warp Capability Denial Subspace Weaponry (W.C.D. - S.W.) Enhanced Genesis Device Technology Terraforming effect remains permanently stable but takes several months for the effect to complete. Jaunt Drive The Jaunt drive is a revolutionary engine, a jaunt ship can hypothetically jump anywhere the Milky Way Galaxy. The Jaunt drive works by producing a stabilized localized wormhole, this was developed by Memory omega as a two part plan, one to ensure dominance in the Milky-way galaxy and two the eventual expansion of IUoP to other galaxies. Part of this expansion is secretly underway with a Memory Omega facility akin to the Erebus Station hidden (Tartarus Station) in the Andromeda galaxy. Psionic Nullification Augmentation A genetically implanted Augmentation, removes the subjects psionic pressence. Aisha Cthylla Sato was one such person subjected to the process. Fully Autonomous Escort Vessels Inner Council Only Quantum Resonance Cascade Device (Generates Quantum Fissures, used to capture technology from other universes, originally tested a short time before Stardate 47391.2. in the Alte-Universe, the fissure was later sealed by the Enterprise of that universe) Sword of Sato The Sword of Sato is a “superweapon” in development by Memory Omega and is Memory Omega's Ultimate Weapon to ensure Aisha's victory over the Second Terran Empire. It is such a heavily guarded secret the rest of Memory Omega does not know of it's existence and even the Empress herself has no knowledge of its existance. It is being developed at Crucible Station in the Andromeda Galaxy. The weapon utilizes technologies created with the Jaunt Drive. The device causes dimentional displacement in a local area, creating a wormhole which grows consuming all matter within a given area and than collapsing releasing a massive shockwave. Category:Mirror Universe Category:Technology Lists Category:Science Category:Technology Category:Engineering Category:Imperial Union of Planets Category:Memory Omega